Bella is Raped!
by kittkatt123
Summary: Bella is raped by Jacob and starts to cut her wrist, but then Edward finds her with blood on her arm on the bathroom floor. Rape is NOT LEMONY read and review... NOT LEMONY.... This story goes out to my BFF Rosanna I love you! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n disclaimer… I do not own twilight**

Ever sense Edward and the rest of the Cullens got back from their hunting trip they knew something was wrong with me. They asked, I said nothing. I couldn't. I was physically not able to and Edward had trusted me and I let him down.

What happened was, I went down to La Push to visit Jacob and he, well, raped me. Of course, Alice didn't see it, and Edward can't read my mind, so nobody knows, only me and Jacob. Charlie said that Billy said that Jacob has been in a 'daze' lately.

I had my face hidden against Edward's chest, crying quietly, though I'm sure he noticed. He ran his fingers along my cheek to sooth me.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Yeah?" My voice broke.

He put his finger under my chin and titled my chin up. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. how do I tell my virgin boyfriend, that I was not a virgin. That the boy he hated took it away from him and me.

But I couldn't lie; I was an awful liar, so I said the part truth. "Me and Jacob got in a fight. It's nothing really."

And, of course, I didn't convince him.

He sat us both up in sitting position so that I was somewhat in his lap. "Would you like to tell me what the fight was about?" Of course he was curious.

"No, not really." I admitted. Tears were still rolling down my cheek "Please, just not now." That was the best I could do.

I told Edward everything all the time. He was a little taken aback, though he agreed. Obvious confusion could be seen his is warm eyes.

Edward's POV

I left Bella the moment she fell asleep to hurry up and talk to Alice. Something happened to make Bella cry like this, something big.

Why won't she tell me? Though I knew she wasn't lying about the fight with Jacob.

Oh! How it frustrated me that I couldn't read her mind. Frustrated me so much. I wish just once I could know what she was thinking.

I was finally home. "Alice!" I actually yelled.

She was already coming down the stairs. "No, I don't know what is wrong with Bella. She does seem upset but she hasn't told me anything or plan to. Sorry don't know what to tell ya."

"Damn it!"

"Wow, Edward calm down." Emmett walked in from behind Alice. "What's the matter with Bella, found out yet?

I just glared at him and then turned to Alice. "Something is really wrong with Bella. Will you keep and eye out, Alice?"

"Sure."

Sunday, Bella's POV

When I woke up, my eyes were puffy and red. Charlie had already left to go fishing, which meant I had the whole day with Edward.

I rolled over onto Edward. Him and his rules! He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back where I was.

The previous day came back to me, with that simple shove. Jacob had done the same thing to me when I tried to get up, only harsher. I flew up and out of bed. I ended up standing next to the bed in all but one second.

Remembering. I hate to remember. I try to forget but it doesn't work. I can't forget.

All I could do was look at Edward, I was not sure what my expression was. After a few seconds Edward said, "Bella, are you alright?"

I still couldn't talk nevertheless move. The room was shaking.

"Bella!"

Edward quickly got off my bed and put his arm around me. His sweet scent didn't do anything for the shaking of the room. Then I noticed that it was me shaking.

He just held me until the shaking stopped. His arm was rubbing against my arm, reassuringly.

Finally, when I stopped shaking he walked us over to the bed and sat me on the edge. "Are you sick? Are you felling well?" his arm was around my waist, but I didn't mind.

"No, I feel fine. Maybe a little cold, but I'm fine, really." I hopped up and grabbed my toiletries and towel. "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Bella, tell me what's wrong." This time it wasn't a request.

"Edward, I'm fine. Trust me." I touched his cheek with the ends of my fingertips. "I'll hurry up."

I walked to the shower at normal human pace. Once I got there I quickly grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, and razor.

When I put the shaving cream on the sink, the razor fell and broke . The little blades were spread out on the floor.

I wasn't thinking, I just grabbed a blade from the floor and brought it to the top of my forearm and wrote:

R

A

P

E

Edward's POV

I smelled blood, lots of it. I ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Bella! Open the door."

My cell vibrated in my pocket. Alice. She must have seen something. The minute I opened it I heard Alice screaming to me on the other end. "Bella, get Bella! Bring her to the hospital!"

I hung up and barged through the door. I saw Bella lying on the tiled floor, blood flowing from her arm. A razor blade in her hand. I didn't see the cuts, for there was too much blood.

I dialed 911.

It rung twice.

I grabbed the towel from the counter and applied pressure to her arm. This wasn't something my Bella would do.

"Forks' emergency room. How may I help you?"

"Can you come to Chief Swan's house immediately, please."

"State your emergency."

I swallowed. "Blood. Lots of it."

"And the address is?"

I gave her the address.

After I hung up, I crouched down near Bella, not wanting to get to close. I held her face. She looked at me like she didn't recognize me. "Bella, why did you do this? Bella! Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer.

"Bella, what happened? Bella, talk to me."

She opened her mouth and let out a whimper. "Edward, my arm hurts. It really hurts." She let out another whimper.

"I know Bella. Shh."

The sirens got louder and louder till they were outside the house. I really needed some air, so I walked to the front door. There were two men who were about to ring the bell.

"In the bathroom. Up the stairs and, first door on the left." I said immediately and they rushed into the house.

I took a few deep breaths and waited on the door step for them to bring Bella down.

Alice was at my side in only a few minutes. "It's really bad Edward. I saw the cuts as she was writing them. I know what's bothering her." Alice was almost in tears herself, if that were possible.

I couldn't read her mind; it was just to jumbled with a bunch of random thoughts. Just as I was about to ask what happened, they brought Bella down in a stretcher. I heard her whimper my name as I got out of the way. The towel was still on her arm.

"I'm going to ahead to the hospital, Alice, see if you can stay with her." I didn't wait for her to respond. I just ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could toward Carlisle and the hospital.


	2. self inflicted injury

**Disclaimer! I do not Twilight**

Bella's POV

In a vague way I was aware of doctors trying to stop the bleeding from my arm, and I whimpered Edward's name a lot too, out of habit I think.

I was aware of being lifted into the back of an ambulance and Alice next to me, holding my hand of my good arm. I saw her nails painted pink.

What happens if a vampire breaks a nail?

Why was I thinking about that now.

"Alice."

"I'm here, Bella. Right here."

Alice's POV

"Alice, my arm hurts."

"Shh….I know why you did it, it's okay." I whispered only low enough for her to hear.

The ambulance people couldn't stop the bleeding long enough to know what it said, so they put a think towel around her arm to limit the blood flow and wrapped it in a bandage.

We were at the hospital, and Edward was just walking into Carlisle's office

Edward's POV

"Carlisle!" I almost screamed his name even thought he was only a few feet away.

"Edward, is everything alright?"

"No, no, not at all, go!" I wasn't thinking right, but I was pointing at the door and

not the window which had to count for something right? "Go, now, hurry."

But Carlisle just sat there. "Edward whatever it is, I can't do right now. Tell Esme to take care of it."

"You're the doctor."

"Did Emmett break you're stereo again? For the last time, Edward, doctors work on people."

"Bella, blood, cuts, razor, GO!" Now I was panicking.

"Edward, shh, don't yell. Bella's bleeding?"

"Yes, go see her, doctor." I said.

"I'll go but, Edward, I'm sure she's fine." Carlisle walked out.

Carlisle's POV

Edward was over reacting, as usual. He cares way to much for his Bella, way too much, it's unhealthy.

I laughed quietly to myself as I entered the nurse's station. "Isabella Swan's folder?"

The nearest nurse handed me a folder, a big folder. I turned to the last page and it said.

Isabella Swan

Age 18

Self-inflicted injury

Room 116

Did it say self-inflicted? Bella would never do something like that. Would she?

I walked into room 116.

Bella's POV

I lay curled up in a little ball under the sterile hospital blankets, my good arm around my legs. I was trembling but I was not cold. My bad arm lay under my tilted pillow, and every part of my forearm had a pulse.

My eyes stared straight ahead, afraid to blink because I might cry. I didn't want to cry in front of the nurses, or doctors.

The door opened and closed behind my back. There were no footsteps, but suddenly someone was stroking my hair.

"Bella?" it was Carlisle.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. I only stared straight ahead.

"Bella, I need to see your arm. Please, Bella?" Carlisle always sounded calm.

I still said nothing.

He walked to the other side of the bed and kneeled down so he was looking at my blank face.

I closed my eyes, though it was too late. He knew I was awake. I had nothing to say to him. Nothing to think about except the horrible think I have just done.

"Bella, can I look at your arm?"

I shook my head.

"Please, Bella."

"No. Thank you. It's fine." I couldn't have him know what it said.

"Bella, it's not fine, you're not fine. Why did you do this?"

I shook my head to indicate that I would not say anything.

He grabbed my wrist and extracted my arm from under the pillow. I tried my hardest to resist but I was no match for him.

"Isn't this illegal or something?!"

"Yes, it is, but you're my future daughter."

"Stop!" I almost yelled at him. I didn't want him to see the word.

He stopped and looked at me in confusion." Why not? Bella I'm a doctor and I need to look at your arm. In my…" He lowered his voice. "In my three hundred I've seen a lot of things, and this doesn't even make the first hundred or thousand. I've seen a lot of people who cut themselves. The only difference here is that I especially care about you, Bella, I want to help you."

"There's nothing to help, Carlisle, I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"Bella. You're. Not. Fine. You're. Really. Not. Fine." HE made another attempt to grab my arm and this time I let him.

Slowly, he unwrapped the bandages, he wasn't looking at my arm, he was looking straight into my eyes. A lock of trust, probably, or something like that.

"Please don't look at it, Carlisle, please." The bandage was all the way off my arm now, but he still kept eye contact.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to."

He must have seen the terror on my face. "Bella if I want to keep my job, I have to."

Tears came to my eyes. I knew Edward will be listening. What would he do? Kill? Hurt? Nothing? I hoped the last one.

"Edward won't change me if you look at my arm. At least not for a year or two." It's true, Edward would want to make sure I'm all better first, and I wanted to be changed sooner-now.

"Bella, I'm looking at your arm." His voice rang with authority. He slowly looked down at my arm and tensed up.

There was a bang outside the hallway, and then another one. "Edward! Stay calm and don't move." Carlisle called from beside my hospital bed.

"I told you." I mouthed.

There was one more bang, and then some silence. Carlisle and I were frozen stiff anticipating what Edward would do next.

Then, I turned towards the door and there Edward stood, next to three fist prints in the wall. None of us spoke. Edward slowly walked towards my bed, but half waytehre Carlisle was suddenly in front of him.

"Edward, go to Alice and Jasper till you calm down." He put a hand on Edward's shoulder and tried to turn him around, but he wouldn't budge.

Edward looked straight into my eyes,a nd I looked back. His eyes were full of worry, not anger. Worry for my being. "I want to be with her." He started to shake.

So fast that I could that I could barely hear what he said, Carlisle mumbled, "Edward, your about to loose control, you can't handle this right now. If you stay you might hurt Bella."

He looked at me, and nodded slowly. As he left anurse came in.

"Can you give us some privacy?" asked Carlisle.

The nurse left as quickly as she came throwing us confused glances.

Carlisle looked at me. "Bella, you were raped?" His always calm voice was still calm though it did have an edge to it that I barely ever heard.

I nodded slowly, not looking at him.

"Did Edward do this?" Carlisle asked, his voice a little strained.

"No, how could you say such a thing. He would never!"

Carlisle relaxed a little. "Then who did?"

"J-J-Jaco-b." Why couldn't I say his name right?

He nodded slowly taking this in. "When, Bella?"

I sighed. "Friday night."

He sat at the end of my bed. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Me? Esme? Edward? Alice?"

"I couldn't, Carlisle, i just couldn't." Tears started to spill down my face.

He gently soothed my hair and without a word he grabbed another gauze bandage and started to wrap it around my arm. "I don't think you want to see this."

His beeper beeped. "I have to go, Bella."

I nodded and he left.

A/N Review please

And can you also please tell me what you think of The Cullen Cast

If you have not found out yet….it's not stephenie meyer's website

33


	3. i'm not a virgin

**A/N this is the next chapter ..obviously**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

**enjoy**

**Edward's POV**

Who did this to Bella? My Bella! I had never seen Bella this upset before. Whoever did this to her, took Bella's purity away. I already left three fist prints in Bella's hospital wall. That's going to take some explaining.

I didn't want to go back to Alice and Jasper. I didn't want to talk to them. I didn't want to talk to anyone, except for Bella.

Alice's thoughts: She was raped! Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I stop it? This doesn't make any sense. I could have stopped it .

Japer's thoughts: Poor Bella. She's always such a nice kid. She didn't even do anything to deserve this. I wonder how Edward's handling this.

Carlisle's thoughts: I don't want to leave Bella. But I have to go. I have to do a surgery. I feel do bad for her. she shouldn't have to go through this

Carlisle was leaving Bella to go do a surgery. I turned around, and ran a little faster than human speed to Bella's room.

She just laid there gazing up at the ceiling, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't hear me as I walked up to her and lay beside her.

She knew I was there, but did not move.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her up onto my chest. She just laid there like a doll. A crying doll. The sobs started and I just held her, my thumb wiping away every tear. Her hand that laid on my chest was tightened into a fist. I took it and flattened it out.

After a while, the sobbing stopped. "Edward, I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. I swear I wanted to tell you. I swear I did."

"Shh, Bella, I understand, I promise I do. I don't hold anything against you, love."

Bella's POV

"But Edward, I-I'm not a virgin anymore." He had cared a lot about that. I mean, that was the one major thing that we had in common. No longer.

"Shh… you didn't mean for this to happen. I know you didn't, just relax. Your going to get better, Bella." He was comforting me

"Edward, aren't you angry?" I demanded.

"Yes, of course, I am … who did this, Bella?"

I took a few deep breaths. He waited. "Jacob." I hid my face closer in his chest.

I heard snarls and growls coming, louder than I've ever heard them. His body was so tense.

"Edward!" I quickly sat up next to him, and I touched his cheek gently with my hands. My touch on his face seemed to lessen the snarls only a little bit. "Edward, it's not his fault. I knew how he felt. I knew he loved me! I shouldn't have trusted him!"

My confession stopped his growls and snarls altogether. "Bella, none of this is your fault. He did this. I-I'll kill him."

"No, you won't." I banged my fist against his chest. "You will not go to La Push, do you hear me?"

"Bella, he raped you. I have to at least break a few bones, to make him know I hate him. To make him hurt."

"But you'd break the treaty!"

"I. Don't. Care. He. Hurt. You. I'll. Hurt. Him." Snarls started again. He started to get

up. "I'm going right now, Bella."

"No, Edward. He knows I don't love him, and it made him angry. If I could've just stayed away, this would never have happened. Never, ever. Edward please don't do anything irrational."

Alice was at the door.

**Alice's POV **

I had just seen Edward cross the border, and then everything went black. The werewolves attacked him.

I had to stop him.

I stood in the doorway. Edward was trying to convince Bella to let him go. Bella wouldn't let him.

Edward, you can't break the treaty!

"I don't care about the treaty!" He grimaced.

Edward, he will get what he deserves. Trust me! I've seen it. He will go to prison for years! Years, Edward. Stay with Bella She needs you. She loves you.

Edward slowly walked over to Bella, who still had tears rolling down her face.

"Bella, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it." I winked at her, and walked out of the room.

**Charlie's POV **

The phone rang at the desk. Should I answer?

I decided to pick it up. Today I might actually get to arrest someone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Cullen. May I please speak to Charlie Swan?"

Carlisle.

Bella must've fell down again. "This is Charlie."

"Hi, Charlie. Bella's in the hospital… again. I'm sorry to say that she has cut a word

on her arm. She is stable, but not in a very good mental state."

Bella, cut herself?

"Charlie, are you there?"

"Yes, I am… Carlisle, do you know what she wrote?"

"I'm sorry. I am entitled to doctor-patient confidentiality. I would like to say more,

but I can't."

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Okay, I'll be in as soon as possible."

"Thank you, and Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure she will be just fine, she's a quick healer." He hung up the phone.

I grabbed my keys and hopped into my car.

How could Bella do something like this? I bet Edward had something to do with this. He already made her go crazy once, and he made her run away from home!

I know he has something to do with this! I just know it.

**A/N The next chapter should be up tomorrow!**

**Or the day after**

** 33**


	4. blame herself

**a/N Hey here is another chapter … hope you like it and hope you review**

**Edward's POV **

I want to kill Jacob. Tear him to pieces. Hurt each and every part of him.

He hurt Bella.

My Bella.

Not his. MINE.

I wasn't even being selfish now. I wanted to kill him and make him pay for ever coming into Bella's life.

For being a werewolf.

For loving my Bella.

For raping my Bella.

For everything he has done to and for her. Good or bad.

I already Tried to leave, but Bella didn't let me. She wanted me to stay with her.

Why didn't she want Jacob dead?

I sure do.

I don't care about the stupid treaty. I don't care if I die, as long as he dies.

I don't care how much I hurt him. He deserves more.

And he said he loved her! Well, he thought it at least. But she knows.

He touched her in ways I haven't, yet. I respect her and her privacy. I haven't even

laid one hand inappropriately on her. I respected her.

He did not.

Now my Bella was violated.

Exposed.

Un-virginized.

And yet I love her more. I don't know why I love her more. I just do.

I moved to sit down next to the bed, kneeling in front of Bella. I wiped her tears away, but more just came. I wiped them away, too.

"I'm so, so sorry, Edward. I didn't know he wanted to… you know. I didn't know that. He's disgusting. It went on for hours. I tried to stop him. I really did. Please, please believe me." She wouldn't look at me. Instead she took one of my hands from her face, and interlaced our fingers, and let it drop to her lap. She just stared at it.

"Bella, look at me." She shook her head. "Bella, please, look at me."

She looked at me with big eyes, and worry creases in her forehead.

"Bella, listen, I know this isn't your fault. I know it. It's all his fault! Every part of it. And I despise him for it." She looked away again. I picked up my hand from hers and lifted her chin so I could see her face. "Bella, I do not blame you one but. I love you so much. Please, please don't blame yourself."

She nodded in agreement, but I was not sure id it was a lie or not. She probably will

blame herself or partly herself, for the rest of our forever.

By this time we were both lying on the bed. I had my arms tightly around her, as if to

protect her from Jacob again… but Jacob was not here.

As we lay silently on the bed for a few minutes, her crying let up, and she closed her

eyes. I let her fall asleep, assuming her dreams were better than real life.

After a few minutes, the talking started. "Why? What did I do? How could he do this?" my arms tightened around her. "I didn't want it like this, I want Edward to be him. I don't care about rape… just Edward be him."

The talking stopped then. She usually talked more. A lot more. This confused me.

Then I understood.

Instead of talking in her sleep, she was crying in her sleep. Not as much tears or sobbing, but still as heartbreaking to read.

There was a light knock on the door. I looked up to see Alice by the door.

'How is she?' Alice asked through her thoughts.

"Not so good, Alice. I wish there was something else I could do," I whispered.

**Alice's POV **

I just left Jasper to check on Bella personally. She's going through such a tough time with all of this, and there was nothing any of us could do. Carlisle got the truth out of her, only because he is her doctor.

Jasper told me that Edward's emotions have been all over the place. From being angry to being sad, then confused, then calm, then back to angry again. It was like an endless circle of emotion.

I walked into the room and sat cross legged at the end of the bed. 'What are you going to do?' I asked through my mind.

Then, I saw Bella crying in her sleep. This took me by surprise and I hated surprises. A lot. She usually just talks in her sleep.

"I don't know, Alice, I just don't know." He carried his Bella gently. "She still doesn't want him dead; after all he has done to her. How could she still want him alive?"

'That's Bella for you. Always cares for everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if she forgave him!'

"I would never ever let that happen," he whispered. "I would rather change her than let her near him again."

I smiled. He was always so protective, and we all know he has a reason to be overprotective. He was right to protect her. Very, very right.

"Are you going to kill him," I asked in a blank monotone. "I want to help."

"She still doesn't want him dead, so no. But he is going to jail." A growl escaped his chest, waking Bella.

"Wha-" Bella flew out of Edward's arms and fell on the floor (A/N koolaids's so stupid, she cried and drowned turkeys.)

She slowly got up. "Sorry, didn't mean to." And of course, she blushed.

I laughed gently as she went to sit down next to Edward. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did. You didn't talk much, though." I answered. "You were more like, crying."

Bella felt her cheeks to find that they were still wet from her tears. She looked sad and guilty. She quickly brushed them away, before Edward could get to them.

Instead, he lightly put his arms around her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" She screamed at him.

His eyes widened in shock. He dropped his arm.

"Sorry, Bella."

Then the kicking and punching started. She tried to punch every spot of him. She used all of her human force. Every punch she tried to give him she let out a little whimper.

Of course, Edward wasn't really getting hurt. He was trying to restrain her from hurting herself. She was sitting on top of him when I grabbed her around the waist and got her away from him.

She was still struggling against me when Carlisle came in.

**Carlisle's POV **

As I walked into Bella's room, I saw her trying to attack Edward, struggling against Alice. Of course Bella didn't stand a chance, but what could she do?

I hurried to the medicine cart and grabbed a sedative.

"Hold her down." I didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. "Keep her still!"

She was still trying to get out of Alice's firm grip. She was still kicking Edward with a lot of force for a human.

I just needed her arm still so I could insert the needle easily. I grabbed her arm and forced it down on the bed. My firm grip was no match for a human.

She screamed and thrashed. I slid the needle into her arm and squeezed down on the syringe.

Almost instantly she was quiet, lying limp in Alice's arms.

Edward looked at me with cold eyes. "What was that for?! You sedated her! Why did you do that?!" He was flipping out.

I remained calm. "Sorry, Edward, hospital rules."

"But now she can't move or cry. She can't even keep apologizing!"

Alice spoke. "Edward! Calm down! Bella just needed to calm down. She was going to hurt herself!"

I looked at Bella's knuckles and sure enough there were already bruises starting to form. "What happened that made her want to attack you?"

"She just woke up and started to attack me when I put my arm around her. I guess that freaked her out."

**A/N **

**So there is another chapter**

**I personally hoped you liked it**

**Please review …reviews keep me going**

** 33**


	5. broken

**A/N Here's another chapter ..sorry that its short**

**Please review**

**Because reviews make my world go around**

**Edward's POV **

I looked at Bella's knuckles and sure enough there were already bruises starting to form. "What happened that made her want to attack you?"

"She just woke up and started to attack me when I put my arm around her. I guess that freaked her out."

**Charlie's POV**

I walked into the room. Bella was somewhat seated lazily in Alice's lap Asleep? Edward was looking at Carlisle like he insulted him.

They didn't notice I was there until I spoke. "Why is Bella sleeping like that?"

Alice picked up Bella. Wow, was my daughter light, and Edward got out of the way to lay her down on the bed.

All the while Carlisle explained the situation to me. "She woke up, probably in shock, and for a reason we do not know, she started to hurt Edward. I had to sedate her from hurting herself or others."

"Why would she do something like this?"

Again, _my _daughter! It just doesn't seem like her.

"Would you please come with me to my office?"

_This must be bad!_

But I agreed.

I followed him down plenty of hallways and into his office. The office had many books that lined the walls, a coffee stand, a white board, a desk, and a few chairs.

"Have a seat." He went to his big chair behind the desk, so I had to sit on of the ones in front.

"Why do we need to talk in private?"

"It is a hospital rule."

"What did she write on her arm?" I wanted to cut right to the point. **(A/N a little joke.)**

"Charlie, this might come as a surprise, but Bella wrote the word 'rape'."

I stared at him wordlessly for a moment waiting for the statement to sink in. It took a while.

Rape

Rape

My daughter

Rape

I kicked the desk in front of me and knocked my chair over, but that didn't seem like enough so I punched the wall once.

Then my actions caught up to me. I was even more stunned. I slowly walked over to the wooden chair and picked it up. Luckily it was not broken; I picked it up and sat in it.

Carlisle was looking at me calmly. He was just waiting out my temper. My breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Sorry." I finally managed to say.

Carlisle smiled. "That's quite alright, your not the first one, now before we go back, do you have any questions?"

I did. "Who? Was it Edward?" I never really liked that boy.

"No. It was her friend, Jacob."

The boy I liked. He did this to her. Did Billy know? Is that why Jacob was in a daze lately?

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked back to Bella's room and once I dropped off Charlie, I went to the nearest phone.

Edward knew Jacob's number by heart and I asked him for it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I dialed the number, and then it rang twice.

"Hello?" I could tell it was Billy.

"Mr. Black … this is Dr. Cullen from the hospital, I would like to set up a meeting with you and your son as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"It's concerning Bella and your son, Jacob."

"Is Bella alright?"

I thought about it for a second. "No, she's not."

I heard Billy catch his breath on the other side of the receiver. "Is she … I mean … have you?"

I knew what he was getting at. "No, no, I can assure you she's not. She was admitted here into the hospital. Can we set up a meeting?"

The phone was silent for at least a whole minute. "Uh … sure…. Jacob's out walking on the beach now, he should be back in about three hours. How about then?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye,"

**A/N well that's another chapter **

**Hope you like it**

**Please please please review**


	6. did you rape her?

**A/N well this is the next chapter**

**Please read and review **

** 33**

**Billy's POV**

Jacob was sitting next to me extremely anxious. We were outside that stupid bloodsucker's office. I asked what was bothering him, but he was never going to answer me.

He sat there nervously. To tell the truth, I was also nervous. We tried our best to stay out of the vampires' way, but I had a feeling this was important. This had to be about Bella turning into a vampire, because what else could Jacob be involved with right?

Just then three vampires rounded the corner, Carlisle, the pixie looking one, and her 'husband'. The atmosphere was suddenly calm. I knew the younger blonde was doing that to my feelings.

The doctor looked at me with a calm expression, but the looks on both the 'children's' faces were alarming.

They both looked at my son with disgust.

Outrageous disgust, I mean is looks could kill…

Carlisle came up to me in my wheelchair. "Would you please accompany me and my son to my office? Alice, could you please could you please sit with Jacob?"

Alice nodded.

"I thought you wanted to meet with me and my son?" I didn't want Jacob to sit with this bloodsucker alone. His tolerance was not that good.

"I would like to talk with just you first if that's alright?" Carlisle asked patiently.

I looked towards my son, who was looking at the floor almost as if he was ashamed.

"Sure." I wheeled in before him. I wheeled up the mahogany desk and he closed the door behind his 'son'.

I knew Jasper was only there to keep the atmosphere calm, though calm for what?

Carlisle was behind his desk across from me. Jasper stood next to the door, out of the way.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible new for you." Carlisle said glumly.

I immediately interceded. "Is it Bella?"

"Yes…and Jacob."

**Alice's POV **

I was looking, well, more like glaring, at Jacob. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was looking was looking at he floor.

I was waiting for him to raise his glare to me. I wish I could see his future to even know if he was going to quit looking at the floor. But, of course, I couldn't see his future, not at all. And now I couldn't see mine. I hate being blinded this way, but now there was nothing I could do.

I heard Carlisle from his office, but I blocked him out. He deserved some privacy. I just kept glaring at Jacob, but he never looked up.

How I hated him! I knew that if he said one thing I did not like I would kill him right there. I love Bella. I mean, she's my sister, my sister who was hurt by the boy sitting across from me. If you can call him a boy. He was a monster. The real kind of monster. Not the kind Edward thinks we are. The kind that intentionally hurts people.

I could kill him, but that wouldn't be enough payment.

**Billy's POV**

"I'm sorry to say that your son raped Bella."

Raped Bella?

Jacob wouldn't do such a thing? Would he? I mean Jacob, my son. My only son. He was good. But then again he has been acting weird lately. Too Weird.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could be lying to get u ticked off enough to start a fight." I felt an unfamiliar wave of calm come over me. I hated it, coming from on eof them, but I couldn't be mad. How pathetic.

"I'm sorry but that is what Bella says. I know Bella. She is a terrible liar. Very terrible. She wasn't lying. Though I would like to question your son." How was this blood sucker always so calm?!

I started off in space. I guess he could be telling the truth. I guess he could be telling the truth. "I mean everyone knows how she felt about Bella. He used to mention her several times a day

Now? Nothing. I didn't even notice now.

"Can I see Bella?" I asked. I needed to know the truth.

"She will wake up in about two hours." Carlisle said. He continued once he saw my confusion. "We had to sedate her. She got a little out of hand."

Impressive, Bella actually put up a fight against a bunch of vampire's. I underestimated that girl.

I swallowed, a little too loud. I felt another wave of calm wash over me. "Can I see my son?"

I hated being this calm in a situation like this, but liked it for involuntary reasons.

I heard the door close. I knew my son was in the room, but I couldn't look at him.

"Take a seat." Carlisle offered, his usual calm voice a little rough.

I didn't hear a noise, but I knew that he was sitting only to feet away from me. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't even know if I could.

Carlisle began. "We have an unusual situation here. I usually don't demand this, but Jacob, I need you to remain very calm. Jasper will help."

Jacob didn't say anything. I didn't look at him. If I did I might know the truth. Did I want to know the truth?

Silence.

"I will have to ask you a few questions." Again calm washed over me. "Bella says that she has been raped. Did you rape her?"

**A/N So a little cliffy**

**Lol please review because as I said before reviews make my world go around**

** 33**


	7. skipping shifts

**I don't own twilight**

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel depression, anger, guilt, sadness, pity and self-pity coming from the werewolf. I did nothing to change that. Not until he is close to changing into a wolf.

He deserves the pain. No, he deserves much more pain for doing this to my sister, but I didn't give him anymore.

Tears were strolling down that bastard's face. I didn't care, not one bit. Less than a little but.

Jacob was looking at the floor. I just glared at him. I kept sending Billy waves of calm. Not once in all the years I've known him.

One word formed around Jacob's lips.

"Yes."

I heard Billy's sudden intake of breath as he turned to gave his rapist son. He just glared at his son in a trance.

"Y-you raped B-bella?" Billy asked, obviously shocked.

Words were obviously too much for Jacob now, because he just merely nodded.

I sent another wave of calm to Billy.

Jacob? Well, I still left him alone. He wasn't anywhere near changing.

Even though I sent Billy a lot of calm, it was still too much for him. Forgetting that he was in a wheelchair, Billy got up and started to attack the young werewolf. "You… are… supposed… to… be… a… protector!!"

Jacob was trying to get his father off of him without hurting him. He obviously wasn't getting hurt. Only Billy would get hurt.

Instantly Carlisle was restraining Billy. Billy, of course, was no match for Carlisle. "Please, get back into your chair."

No matter how much calm I sent at Billy, he only got angrier. **("I'm sexy," said Billy. "You can't stop me!" ********Rosanna's notes.)**

**Billy's POV**

My son did this to Bella. My best friend's daughter. Not even a leech lover deserves this. "Calm down, Billy. Please get into your wheelchair before you hurt yourself!"

"I… want… to get… him." I couldn't get to my son because of the bloodsucker who was restraining me. Stupid parasite!

I was tiring out, now that I was out of my wheelchair. I let Carlisle put me back into my chair. "You're going to pay for this. Years in jail, Jacob. YEARS. How the hell can you manage not to lose your temper for years? Have you ever thought of that?! Huh?"

I felt another wave of calm pass over me. Then another. Then another. This time, I didn't care that they came from that stupid bloodsucker. I needed to stay calm.

Silence. Nothing was said. We just sat there staring in different directions, until Jacob said glumly, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me that night. I'm angrier at myself than you are. I love her so much, and I guess that if I showed her that it could be different with someone human, then maybe she would leave him. I know that now she would never pick me. But I'm sorry. This is the worst thing I have ever done, and I will take whatever punishment that is given to me."

I didn't look at my son as he said his little 'speech.' He was in distress, which he deserves, but I was a little happier he knew he did wrong.

"How didn't your pack mates know about this?" I asked. Though I thought I already knew,

"I-I've been skipping my shifts. They would have to find out eventually, though I'm sure."

Again, there was silence. No one knew exactly what to say. The silence went on for a few moments.

There was a knock on the office door. "You called?" It was a police officer.

I just stared at then with a blank expression. Then it clicked.

My son was going to jail. To be locked up for years. He will expose our secret of being a werewolf. I felt more calm wash over me.

"Yes, can you take Jacob Black down to the station for further questioning?" Carlisle asked in a sad tone.

"Right away, sir." The police officer looked at me. I knew him as Charlie's friend, Mark. We've met a few times.

Jacob got up from his chair and exited the room without a back wards glance.

"What now?" I asked Carlisle.

"He goes to trial to see how many years he gets."

I nodded. "I'm really sorry for the distress my son has caused Bella and your f-family." And the strange thing is, is that I meant it. "May I leave?"

"Whenever you like."

I nodded again, and wheeled myself towards the door that Jasper held open for me.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella's eyelids flutter. I knew she would not remember attacking me, and I was glad. She didn't need this on her shoulders, too.

I lightly kissed her forehead, and her eyes opened.

"Hi," she said quietly, nestling into me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Jacob's going to jail. He is being questioned at the police station right now."

"What now?"

I knew she meant where we stand. "I want you to have a few months of psychology."

She flew out of my arms. "Now way! There is now way I'm going to let someone get inside my head! A-and you can't make me."

"Bella, please?.. please, for me." I took her hand.

Her face looked torn, but she shook her head. She came to lie on the bed again and I let her shape her body to mine.

"Bella, I won't change you until you've gotten help."

She took in a sudden breath. We were silent for a few minutes. "I hate this, I really hate this."

"Will you?" I asked.

"O-okay."

And she snuggled closer to me. We just rested there enjoying each other's company.

Jacob was in jail, where he belonged.

I had my Bella.

Bella was going to get better.

_I would have my Bella forever._

**A/N I hope you like it**

**The sequel will begin later this week**

**Please please please review **

**Because reviews make my world go around**


	8. Chapter 8

The Sequel is up!

It is called **Getting over it**

Try it out


End file.
